


Doctor Doctor

by Larryxinxlove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryxinxlove/pseuds/Larryxinxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stressing about going for his checkup, because of his crush on the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

I groaned as I got out of bed. Today I had a Checkup at the doctor's office, and those were always hard for me. Not because I get uncomfortable, I'm actually very confident with myself. It's hard for me because my new doctor is just so hot. I'm always worried that I'll get an embarrassing erection while he's checking me out down their. It's pretty nerve-wracking. Maybe he won't be here this time. Even if he was gay, which I don't think he is, he's like, 27. He would never go for a 19 year old.

I get to the doctor's office, sign in, sit down, and wait. I try reading a magazine to pass the time, but it's just too boring and I start to fall asleep a bit before my name is called.

"Mr. Harry Styles!" A nurse calls out. I stand up and see a few women checking me out. It's too bad for them that I'm gay. And only 19, seriously, girls can be so oblivious. I follow the nurse to the room I will have my checkup done in, making small talk along the way. I'm pretty easy to talk to, I think. The only person I can't seem to be smooth around is my doctor.

"Okay, you'll be in this room today Harry. Your normal doctor, Dr. Malik, won't be here today, so one of our interns will be checking you out. He's 24, fresh out of Grad school. He's called Dr. Tomlinson." I breath a sigh of relief. I won't have to feel so nervous and uncomfortable today. I nod my head at her and sit down in the room.

"The doctor will be in shortly, Mr Styles." She said with a wink.

I picked up a brochure and started reading it. It was about children who wet the bed, I think. I heard the door open so I casually looked up, expecting to see some nerdy, pale, cold handed creep. When I saw him my jaw dropped. He was tan, with brown, somewhat messy hair, styled into a fringe. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, Like an ice covered ocean. Compared to Dr. Tomlinson, Dr. Malik was nothing, and Dr. Malik was completely stunning. I inhaled a breath that I didn't really know I was holding. My eye twitches.

"Having problems with bed wetting, Mr. Styles?" He asked me, with a chuckle. His voice. Oh My God. I felt a blush on my cheeks, and a bit of extra blood running.. somewhere else in my body.

"Oh no! I was just reading this to pass the time..." I mumbled while scratching my neck. He laughed loudly at the awkwardness in the room. He had one of those laughs that you had to laugh along with, so I laughed for a bit with him.

"Okay Harold, Lets get started!" He said happily. I was really nervous for him to touch me.

"Call me Harry actually.." I said to him.

"Alright then, Harry." He said. 

He grabbed something and pressed it to my heart, then put his hand up my shirt. I swear, my skin tingled wherever he touched me. I let out a shaky breath and was very happy that I wore really tight jeans, or else there would be a tent made out of my pants right now. The rest of the check up went by with me trying to get my erection to go down, needless to say, it did not cooperate.

"Alright almost over Harry, I'm gonna need you to pull down your pants for me." Dr. Tomlinson said to me. He said it calmly, Like it was nothing to him. Well I guess he does do this every day. Well I was still hard, I guess it's time for me to die of embarrassment. I brought them down sadly, and my dick shot strait up. The look on The doctor's face would have made me laugh in any other situation. But not this one.

He wordlessly put his hand down my boxers. I think I might throw up, actually. I nearly came just from the thought of a messy handjob from him. It took all of my willpower to not trust into his palm.

"Cough for me, Harry." He murmured to me. I coughed, but it sounded a lot like a moan.

"Okay, seems fine down there to me." He said, pulling his hand away. I bent over to pull my pants and felt a hand on my bum. Just ignore it Harry. Probably just your imagination.

"Uh.. Do I need to get any shots today?" I asked him, trying to break the awkward tension. I feel like I could actually die. Really.

"Well no, but I do have something to stick into you." I choked on my own spit. Probably just a finger prick, I tryed to tell myself.

"Wha- what? L-like an.. um, a finger prick, right?" I said, trying to sound calm. He smirked at my awful word choice, and then, without a word, he pulled down my jeans again and put me onto the examination table. I had a sudden burst of confidence. Well, sort of. I talked to him. 

"Whoah whoah, I need to know your first name still!" I said with a grin.

"M'names Louis..." he said before ripping off all his clothes and jumping on top of me.

"We have to do this quickly Harry.." Louis moaned to me. We began kissing, and the spark was amazing. My hands explored his body hungrily. He grabbed my shirt and started pulling, and I quickly removed it. Louis began kissing down my body slowly. I let out a moan when he reached my boxers, sliding them down quickly. He pressed a kiss on my hip bone, then looked up and smiled at me. The simple smile was enough to earn a small moan. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, and then slid a finger into me. with one hand he was slowly fingering me, and with the other he was jacking me off. He began using his mouth on my head and I was a moaning mess. He curled his fingers and I thought I might come right then, but before I could he pulled his fingers out and rammed his hard on into me. I screamed In surprise, but the pain quickly morphed into pleasure.

He moved us so I was riding him, and with the way he was looking at me, I swear I could do this forever. Somehow, even though I've just met him, the sex seems to be everything all at once. Rough but sweet, fast but comfortable. I could marry this man. Once my thighs got tired from moving up and down over his cock, he held me up and thrust into me. His abs flexed with each movement, and I could bust from just watching the muscles tense.

He and I moaned out alot of words that were barely audible like "fuck" or "Oh My God" until I felt like I was about to explode.

"So close, Lou" I groaned out to him. He panted and started slamming even harder into me.

"Me too baby, finish with me.." Louis breathed out and I was immediately releasing, and so was he. He pulled out and layed down next to me.

"Lovely checkup, everything seems to be working perfectly, If I do say so myself." Louis said with a grin. We got up, and dressed. I made sure to slip my number into his pocket, and then I was off.


End file.
